Jolly Tea party
by Mikeala-and-Whitney
Summary: Just another wonderful tea-party in Wonderland with our friends -one-shot fanfic story-


**{A/N: I own none of Alice in Wonderland; this was just typed up for fun, hope you enjoy and reviews are gladly welcomed :D *} **

* * *

`All seem quite jolly in wonder-land which was the odd part really, one could expect the Queen of Hearts to be yelling about, or even the White Rabbit running as fast he could, repeatedly checking his pocket-watch as he ran. Perhaps the Cheshire cat roaming about in the trees, his grin still set upon his lips as he waited for someone to walk on by. Once again the flowers were singing, and the birds did not chirp as usual, and wonderful Alice was heading on over to the Mad Hatter's for a visit it seemed, and there she saw the Mad Hatter over at the long table, his chair had been pushed back a bit but there he was, in a slight crouch and it seemed oddly quiet as well.

The Mad Hatter stared at the tea cup for what seemed to be hours, when it was only a mere few minutes really, as if expecting it to move but then he felt a hand on his back and his arms went up in the air, flailing about then he grinned as he saw it was Alice **"Ah, it's you. How wonderful of you to join us."** Then he went back to staring at the cup, Alice looked from him to the tea-cup then back, her expression one of utter confusion. She had her hands behind her back, as she curtsied once

"**Hello, Mr. Hatter. May I ask why you are staring at the tea-cup?"** She asked politely **"What do you mean by us, Mr. Hatter?"**

"**The March Hare specifically told me that the mouse is expected to be hiding inside of the tea-cup."** He told her, ignoring her comment it seemed, not letting his gaze move from the tea-cup, excitement dancing about in his eyes. He was in a crouch, letting his hands be up on the table as he stared at the tea-cup, just waiting for the mouse to appear at any moment. His hat was firmly on his head, and his hair stuck out a bit but that wasn't the point that was being made. Where was that little mouse at? He gave a side-grin then for a moment before standing back up, sighing **"It seems that he's not here at the moment."**

"**Oh my, I am truly sorry for that, Mr. Hatter." **Alice could tell he seemed a bit sad now but then a wide grin spread slowly across his lips and he laughed for a moment

"**Oh, Alice, you always know what to say."** He told her, patting her on the shoulder with one hand before moving his chair a bit more closer to the table before sitting down with a wheezing laugh then continued to grin as he had his hands in his lap, he gestured to the table for a moment then with his right hand **"Tea?"** Then grabbed his own tea-cup, beside the one he had been staring at and sipped some of the delicious tea that was in it

He tilted his head to the side as a rabbit came hopping across the table, ignoring all the tea-cups and tea-pots, hopping into the Mad Hatter's arms, it's nose twitched for a moment as it looked over at Alice then started to nibble slightly on the Mad Hatter's jacket sleeve, ignoring the two now. The Mad Hatter picked up the rabbit, holding it close as Alice looked from the table back to him then **"Mr. Hatter, where is the March Hare?" **

"**Ah, here he comes now."** The Mad Hatter nodded over, seeing the March Hare walking on over, then he stopped as he saw Alice

"**What is**_** she**_** doing here?"** He asked, putting his hands on the table as he looked at Alice

"**Alice has come for a tea-party." **The Mad Hatter nodded, looking at the rabbit in his arms then with drooped eye-lids

"**Really."** It was more of a comment than a question **"Did she ask if she could join us?"**

"**No, I don't think she did."** The Mad Hatter looked at Alice then **"Did you, Alice?" **

"**No, but I did think that…"** Alice began but then the March Hare interrupted

"**See!"** He yelled then, folding his arms across his chest **"That's awfully rude of her not to ask to join our tea-party." **

"**It is awfully rude of you, Alice."** The Mad Hatter nodded, looking back at Alice, agreeing with what the March Hare had said

"**I was only trying to…"**

The March Hare shook a hand then at her, as if telling her to stop "**No, no, you're already here so you might as well join us. Now, sit, sit down before the tea is all gone."**

"**But there are many tea-pots…"**

But the March Hare was already sitting down as he went around the table, the Mad Hatter then turned and bent down, letting the rabbit he had been holding onto the ground, the rabbit hopped away and was out of view as the Mad Hatter turned back to face his friends, a grin still set upon his lips

"**Have some tea, Alice." **The March Hare told her, leaning over to hand her a tea-cup, which she took then, sitting down across from him and was about to sip on the tea but then it was taken out of her hands before she could even get a simple sip of tea, drinking it himself as he looked over at his friend

"**Where have you been all day?"** The March Hare asked the Mad Hatter, quirking an eyebrow

"**Where I have been? Where have you been? I've been here all day long, waiting for the mouse, which you told me would be here hiding in a tea-cup."**

"**I did not say that."**

"**Yes, you most defiantly did. Didn't he, Alice?"** He looked over at Alice, who looked at him confused

"**I do not know."**

"**See! She just agreed with me, and that's that."** The Mad Hatter drank some tea then re-filled his tea-cup with a tea-pot, reaching over to hand the tea-pot to the March Hare, leaning back in his chair after that, placing his-tea cup down on the plate in front of him

The Mad Hatter re-fixed his hat even though it was not needed, then tapped his fingers on the arm-rests, chuckling to himself with glee

"**That doesn't prove a thing!"** The March Hare frowned, shaking his head **"She could be lying for all we know, just like you."**

"**I am not a liar, I simply exaggerate."**

"**You don't know the meaning of the word!"**

"**I do too!" **As he then leaned forward, snatching one of the tea-cups, then the mouse came squealing, jumping out of the cup and onto the table, but stopped in front of the March Hare, turning it's head to look at him. The March Hare quirked an eyebrow, staring at him for a few moments before then speaking

"_**Cat**_**." **Then as the mouse was squealing loudly again, running all around the table in fright, the March hare simply sipped at his tea like it was of importance just a simple occurrence that happened often. Alice only leaned a bit away, as the mouse zipped on by, running as fast as he could it seemed, only reaching over then, trying to get another cup of tea but then the March Hare took that one as well, handing it over to the Mad Hatter

"**Here." **He leaned away again, then reaching over

The Mad Hatter took it then, and sipped on it, looking over at Alice then **"Why don't you have some tea, Alice? It'll be all gone if you don't try to get some now." **He nodded then finished the rest of the tea, placing the cup on another plate beside the one that was in front of him

The March Hare folded his arms across his chest then, standing up quickly, letting his hands go to the table **"Where is that mouse?" **His eyes skimmed the table but saw a shivering tea-pot, as the mouse must be hiding in there, and then he sighed, closing his eyes before re-opening them quickly **"Move on down!" **The two men then started to circle around the table, yanking Alice up from her seat, shoving her slightly to get her to move. Alice reluctantly started to walk around the table

"**No, no! The other way!"** The March Hare shoved her slightly, turning her around and the Mad Hatter was already in her seat, so she tried to turn around **"Alice, you must listen to us! Move on down!" **

"**But I can't, the Mad Hatter is already in my seat."** Alice told him, he tapped his fingers at his side then nodded

"**Fine. Then you can sit on his lap."** He nodded, and moved away, back over to his seat, and plopped down with a grin. Alice looked back at the Mad Hatter, going around him, heading for the empty seat but then the March Hare interrupted once again

"**No, no, Alice. Not there. Over there!"** He pointed at the Mad Hatter then went back to pouring himself some more tea **"Can't you listen to simple instructions, silly girl?" **He shook his head as he sipped on his tea, and again it oddly quiet. Alice walked over to the Mad Hatter, who only grinned at her, yanking her down so she was lying across his lap, then wrapped his arms around her with joy

"**Isn't this just delightful, Alice?"** The Mad Hatter asked, laughing again with delight; Alice had her hands pressed against his chest as held her close like this, only looking over at the March Hare then

"**Why did you have me sit on his lap?"** Alice asked

"**Well, you certainly couldn't sit on my lap, now could you?"** He asked, looking as if confused now **"It's the only open seat after all."**

"**But…" **She glanced over at the empty seat before looking back at him, still quite confused it seemed

He quirked an eyebrow at her as if she were mad and he was not, then went back to sipping on some more tea, staring at it then as he saw there was none in it **"How odd."** He sighed, and reached to get another tea-cup, placing the now empty tea-cup on a plate beside him

"**You're going to drink all the tea before we get any!" **The Mad Hatter frowned, still holding Alice in his arms, rather protectively one could or perhaps would suggest but that was not the point at the moment

"**No, I'm not. You're being simply silly now, absolutely mad." **He replied calmly, giving a rather smug look for a moment before setting his tea-cup back down, ignoring it now

"**If I'm mad, then you're mad."**

"**Then Alice is mad too."**

"**I certainly agree, yes, but still." **

Alice just looked from one to the other, and then back at the Mad Hatter **"Do you really believe that, Mr. Hatter?"**

He playfully tapped at her nose with one finger before hugging her close again** "Of course I do."**

The March Hare then interrupted** "You're in love with her."**

"**In love with whom?'**

"_**Alice**_**."**

"**Am certainly not."**

"**You surely are."**

"**Am not!"**

"**Are too!"**

"**Am not, you are!"**

"**Me?!"** He placed a hand over his chest as if insulted; shaking his head **"I love carrots. I love the flowers singing. I love tea. But…I am not in love with Alice." **They were acting as if Alice wasn't even there

"**Boys, please…"** She tried to intervene then

"**Be quiet, Alice!" **They both yelled at the same time before looking back at each other, both still frowning but then the mouse jumped out of the tea-pot, screaming loudly

"**Cat!" **He screamed in a panic, dashing across the table, being then picked up by the March Hare, before he could run anymore

"**Calm. Down."** The March Hare told him, then grinned **"There isn't a cat anywhere around here."**

That's when Cheshire's voice was heard from behind the March Hare **"But I'm right here."**

The mouse looked back at the March wide eyed in fright **"Guess I was wrong." **He simply shrugged then as the mouse went back into a panic, he chuckled in amusement

* * *


End file.
